The field of the present invention generally relates to cranes for moving and supporting objects, but is particularly related to the field of support, positioning and movement of motion picture and video cameras.
For many years film crews have needed to position and support their cameras from increasingly difficult locations to provide the desired camera angle and special effects. Frequently, the position at which the camera support must be located has limited access and space. At times the camera must be supported from awkward and extended positions. Other times the camera support, such as during a live performance, must be as unobtrusive as possible. A crane that is readily dismantable and easily assembled, preferably without any special tools, by a film crew will also achieve desired economical transportation and use. It is also desirable to have a crane, which when dismantled, has components which are light and easily carried to difficult to reach locations (such as up stairs).
When a load is carried on the end of the crane, some sort of support mechanism must be used to support that load. Whenever a load is extended outward, an increasing tilting moment is exerted on the crane's base. Means employed to compensate for this tilting moment include: extension of feet to stabilize, guy wires and counterweights.